


Lucina's quest part 2

by Abdlshortstories



Series: Lucina's quest [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: ABDL, Baby Lucina (Fire Emblem), Diapers, Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abdlshortstories/pseuds/Abdlshortstories
Summary: Lucina's home life after her unfortunate run in with a strange monster
Series: Lucina's quest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120253
Kudos: 6
Collections: short abdl stories





	Lucina's quest part 2

Robin was frowning as she paced in front of a plain looking wooden door. This room was very familiar to the girl. It was a room she visited constantly, multiple time’s every day she had to come in and out of this room. It was a room who’s occupant meant the entire world to her. It was her sweet little daughter’s nursery, a girl named Lucina with a dark blue tuft of hair. She popped the door open gingerly. And sure enough the point of contention was there on the floor. Sitting across from her precious baby daughter was a much larger woman, a woman with dark blue hair and wearing a navy blue short sleeved shirt and diaper and not much else. The blue haired girl seemed flustered as she played with the baby. Both of them shaking rattles and drooling a bit with blocks scattered at their feet. 

This made Robin smile. The fact her traveling companion was actually her daughter from some horrific dark future had shocked Robin deeply. She’d pleaded with Chrom to try and convince her to stay. But the stubborn girl wasn’t willing to. Chrom and her daughter apparently got into some trouble with a monster while she was home caring for the baby version of Lucina. And now… the girl was totally helpless. She could only crawl, constantly wet and soiled herself and had trouble with coordination talking and generally acting like a big baby This made Robin both happy and a bit conflicted. She wanted to keep her daughter safe, but the girl was clearly unhappy, and that didn’t sit well with Robin… also taking care of the girl was awkward in some ways, she didn’t really mind. But she fussed a lot during changes, and the sad looks and words that sometimes came from the girl’s mouth did upset Robin deeply.

She sniffed the air for a second, Someone clearly filled their diaper. She leaned down and checked baby Lucina first “clean” she said with a smile aimed at the bigger Lucina who whined. “Im SowwY” the girl lisped cutely blushing. Robin giggled hefting the girl up “hey it’s alright sweetie” she cooed kissing the girl’s cheek “don't be sorry, let mommy get you all cleaned up” she chuckled as she began unpinning the thick cloth diaper and got to work on the very dirty job. Lucina turned away unable to meet her mother’s eyes while she had her butt wiped for her. It was such a surreal turn of events. And after the changing. It was already breakfast time. 

Robin looked at baby Lucina for a moment. The girl was happily gumming her rattle giving her loads of time. Robin moved Lucina onto the carpet giving her a sandwich wrapped in cloth. They’d still been trying to give her adult food… since she still had her adult body. She held baby Lucina up to her left breast and allowed her to start nursing while she sat in a nice looking rocking chair. It was clearly hand carved and well crafted made of a nice dark wood. 

While laying on the floor Lucina clumsily attempted to eat her little sandwich. Pretending to be happy for her mother's sake, she watched her baby counterpart nurse and couldn’t help the small trail of drool that formed on her chin. The girl shook her head forcibly as she tried to shake the temptation from her head. She was still a warrior! She still had her pride! She wasn’t gonna beg for breast milk like some infant. In truth this was always the hardest part of the day for her. Seeing her baby self receive the affection she craved and sharing intimate moments with her mother filled her with a pit of jealousy she was deeply ashamed of. These weren’t her moments to take, this wasn’t her time she shouldn’t even be here... She was already stealing far too much attention from this version of herself. 

The big baby girl looked down at a plush rabbit before taking it in her hands with a deep frown before hugging it for comfort. She felt a little better as embarrassing as it all was. She rocked back and forth squeezing the plushy tightly against her chest, drowning out all the stupid thoughts about how she was ruining this timeline and a burden on her poor parents. The blue haired girl was so wrapped up in her bout of self loathing that she didn’t even notice as her mother lifted her up from behind. “Gah?!” she squealed in surprise!

Robin set big Lucina onto her lap and began taking her top off “awww my other baby wants some too huh?” she cooed lovingly using the baby talk voice she usually only used on the smaller Lucina. This made Lucina shook her head violently “NU” she lied in frustration and a bit of fear. “Don’ wannnaaaaA!!!” she cried before having her mother’s nipple unceremoniously shoved into her mouth. 

As that happened something overcame the big baby girl. She began nursing rapidly her mouth moving do to some reflex or instinct she shouldn’t have. Her mouth filled with warm milk tasting surprisingly sweet. Her suckling got progressively faster and her eyes shut slowly in contentment as Robin played with her hair. Eventually Lucina unlatched herself from her mommy’s breast a small dribble of milk flowing down her chin. Her tummy felt painfully full. She looked up meeting Robin's eyes, her face horribly red in embarrassment. "hic mommyyyy” she whined hiccuping cutely. Kicking her legs a little in frustration. That was before she felt herself being moved again right up to her mommy’s shoulder. She felt Several firm but soft pats on her back. “BURP~” she belched loudly. Making her whine and mewl pathetically in shame. 

Robin hugged the girl tight “shhhhh mommy’s got you now, don’t worry” The woman cooed sweetly “I think we’re going to start doing things a bit differently from now on, no more feeling all jealous sweetie” this made Lucina gulp audibly. Her mother despite keeping her in the nursery and being very kind, had been trying to maintain a bit of her dignity and not treat her like a baby. Well completely like a baby. The way she said jealousy really drilled into the poor girl’s head that her mother had caught on, all those jealous looks, all the longing for the comfort and love her smaller self seemed to constantly be showered in. 

Poor Lucina was scared to finally get exactly what she always wante


End file.
